Julius
Julius is one of the characters for the tier Heroes. He is the first character that the player will be able to gain and play as, aside from Zeus in the tutorial. Along with Hippolyta, he's one of the starter characters the players get, albeit with the rarity of one star. In Real Life While Julius is seemingly modeled after a normal Roman legionnaire/centurion, he's most likely to be based on the famous Roman Dictator, Julius Caesar. This is indicated by his bio, that states that he "climbs through politics" and is a great warrior. Those two match the characteristics of Julius Caesar himself, being both a politician and general, and a warrior of amazing skills in battle himself. In real life, Julius Caesar, as mentioned previously, was a politician, general, and notable author of the Latin prose. He's the one responsible for the downfall of the Roman Republic, and the rise of the Roman Empire. Caesar managed to extend Rome's territories to the English Channel and the Rhine, and was the first Roman general to cross both. He also conducted the first invasion of Britain. After a civil war with Roman Italy, Caesar was put into an unrivaled position, after he won the war. Although he's achieved a lot of things, finally, Caesar met his demise when he's assassinated by Marcus Brutus and other rebellious senators. His reign on Rome was later succeeded by Gaius Octavian, or mostly known these days as Augustus Caesar. Official description A powerful soldier and tactician, Julius overcomes his enemies with a balance of force and cunning. While climbing the political ladder, Julius instilled fear and respect in the hearts of his peers, thus ensuring himself a lasting legacy in the ranks of Rome's most legendary Heroes. Appearance Attacks and Abilities Ultras Bonds Secret Skill Critical Power (critical hit) * INCREASES his CRITICAL DAMAGE and CRITICAL CHANCE by $$% over 3.62 seconds. Skills Animations *Intro **Julius pulls out his twin swords, then he spins it around, and turns to the screen, showing them his swords. *Outro **Julius lifts up a staff with the words "SPQR" on top of it, then simply plants it to the ground. Trivia *Julius is perhaps one of the icons of Gods of Rome, appearing in multiple concept arts featuring the one character that'd be him, as well as being in the artwork of the game's "Campaign Mode". *In his victory animation, Julius puts down a staff, with a flag on top of it with the words "SPQR". "SPQR" means Senatus Populusque Romanus, or simply known as "The Roman Senate and People". *Julius is one of the characters in the game who lifted up the game's last name (Gods of Rome), with him clearly being a Roman (by his looks of armor, weapons and winning animation), while most of the other characters in the game are based on Greek mythology. Although there are several characters in the game that are not Roman, but related to them, such as Massinissa, Vercingetorix, as well as Cleopatra. Gallery thomas-brissot-gor-maximusbigartstation.jpg|Concept art See Also * Centurion Julius - older counterpart Category:Heroes Category:Characters